The Red One's
by darkdickens
Summary: Recent blood-curdling events have everyone on edge. One night, down by the moors two women are found lying head first in the muddy waters. One body disassembled, the other beaten and unconscious. What happens when one girl wakes and survives the attack? Will they come back to finish her off? Or do they have something else in store for her?


**Author's Note:**_Hi guys! So, i'm quite excited about this story and really hope you like it. Just a few things i'd like to point out._

_This story was originally supposed to be set in the 1940's, but I felt like I wasn't able to do that justice. However, I'm working on this and may do another story in that time period. The story is in modern time._

_Thank you very much to Sahar (ALostHeart) for beta-ing the prologue for me. Also, thanks to Hana (Klaroline-heaven) and Gail (KlausIsMyEverything) for reading over this too. I appreciate all your help!_

_Thanks to Cindy (klaroline-fantasies) for making the amazing cover for this story, it was made quite a while ago and I changed my name on here since then, but i've finally got this up. So, thank you hunny!_

_The story is Rated M for a reason, there will be a good amount of violence throughout the story, possible a few other triggers which I haven't decided on yet. But when I do I will make sure to state what those are for you guys!_

_Anyway, hope you like the Prologue and if you do. I'd very much appreciate a follow/favourite/review. They really mean the world to me. Enjoy :) xxxxxxx_

* * *

The piercing noise of police sirens forced pressure on her mind, clouding her vision as the cars gradually made their way closer to her form. She cannot recall where she is; only that she was lying on damp, wet grass that was soaking through her thin, torn and battered clothing. That her skin was covered in dried blood, hair matted and that they are too late. If only they were here sooner and heard their cries for help as the middle aged man brought them to the secluded part of the moors and began to build the layers of his masterpiece. She knew they were too late to save her friend, who lied a few feet away from her, body in shambles. She just wishes they would have been too late to save her too.

* * *

An incessant buzzing sound is what wakes him from his slumber yet again and like routine he wipes the sleep away from his eyes and lifts himself out from under the bed covers, reaches for his phone on the nightstand and answers the call. It's become a constant occurrence this past week and not once is he grateful for the interruption.

"We got another one." Alaric states through the phone.

"I'm on my way." He replies and immediately hangs up, changes into his normal attire and picks up his keys from the sideboard by the door as he rushes out of his apartment.

* * *

He quickly steps out of his car and pushes through the mass of people surrounding the police tape, that clearly states 'do not cross'. He ducks under the yellow tape that lines the crime scene and whips his FBI badge out to the security present. He wastes no time with pleasantries and passes by every officer until he spots who he's looking for.

"What have we got?" He asks, as he comes to a stop beside Alaric.

"You're here." Alaric states.

"Well, where do I start? The victim has suffered a severe blow to the head." He relays, turning the victims head to the side, revealing the deep cut and mass amount of already dry blood that seems to cling to the victim's body. "There are also multiple bruises down both the ladies arms." He says pointing to the purple marks that scatter the body. "And the most interesting part…" he begins and shuffles to the other half of the body, that lies a few feet away "…the letters B.D are scrawled right across the victim's torso in bright red lipstick, which we found in the women's purse, along with an engagement ring"

"Well, did you get a name?" He asks Alaric.

"Miss E. Pierce." Alaric replies.

"Wait, Elena Pierce? Katherine's twin sister?" He asks.

"Yeah." Alaric replies with a sigh. "And one more thing, she was not the only one to suffer. A girl named Caroline was involved but luckily survived, she is pretty shaken up about it though." Alaric tells him.

"Where is she now?" He says.

"Over by the paramedics, just finished her check up by the looks of it." Alaric tells him and points across towards where the blonde is sitting in the back of an ambulance.

"Make sure to look into who gave Elena that engagement ring, dig up a suspect. I'll ask Katherine about it, but I'm sure she would have mentioned something like that to my brother." He tells Alaric and then leaves the scene making his way towards the girl in the ambulance.

"Will do." Alaric shouts over to his retreating figure.

* * *

Her body was shivering - despite the high temperatures that are always present in the middle of August. It is summer after all, a time for fun and adventure.

She remembers when she was a little girl, how she would drag her older brother - Matt - along the endless greenland that lay behind their home and to the part of the land which held thousands and thousands of beautiful, bright Dahlia flowers. They came in many shapes and an even larger range of colours: Reds, Blues, Yellows. Caroline's favourite colour was always the white ones, they were the brightest of the bunch, catching the sunlight at just the right angle to reflect it's beauty, it's purity. However, they were the most uncommon colour to come by and very rarely came up to bloom. Of course this did not stop little Caroline from wanting to seek them out and one day, she convinced her brother to help her in her quest and search for the white Dahlia flower, in hopes of finding one.

"_Come on Matty. Please! I can't search through all these pretty flowers on my own." Caroline said as she took hold of her brothers hand in her small one and proceeded to pull him along the grass to reach the flowers. _

"_Alright, Care. Just this once though and only until dinner is ready." Matt replied and quickly began to weave through the flowers as soon as the pair reached them._

"_Thanks, Matty! You're the best!" Caroline giggled and began to sift through her own patch._

_After about 30 minutes of searching for the white Dahlia, little 4 year old Caroline became frustrated._

"_Why haven't we found it yet! There has to be one, Matty. There must be!" Caroline shouted._

"_Calm down Care, there will be one. We just have to keep looking. We have another hour left yet until we go inside for dinner. We'll find it, I promise." Matt said with a smile._

"_You promise?" Caroline asked, hopefully._

"_I do." He replied. _

_Another 5 minutes had passed when Matt made his way over to his little sister and sat down behind her, noticing her frustration begin to rise again. He then placed his hands over her eyes._

"_Matty, what are you doing? I need to look for the flower." She said sternly._

"_Look." Matt whispered into his sister ear as he removed his hands from covering her eyes and brought something up in front of her line of vision._

"_Ahhh! Matty! You found it!" Caroline squealed as she plucked the white Dahlia from Matt's hand and started to jump up and down._

_Matt smiled and said "I did."_

"_You're the best big brother ever!" Caroline almost screamed and flung herself into her brothers arms and held on tight._

Caroline misses those carefree times more than anything and would happily go back to them in a flash as opposed to sitting here, in the back of an ambulance, being poked and prodded with many tools. The blonde was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts however, when she heard her name being called out.

"Caroline, is it?" Klaus asked, leaning against the ambulance door a few feet away from her.

"Yeah." She replied in a whisper, noticing the badge he wore upon his black suit jacket and immediately knowing she was about to be interrogated about the events that happened merely a couple of hours ago. Those events that lead to Elena - one of her best friends - losing her life.

"Miss Forbes." Klaus said, once again snapping Caroline out of her thoughts and she looked up at him as he continued.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few question?"

* * *

**I hope this was alright, please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, I'll see you soon. :) xxxxxx**


End file.
